The present invention relates generally to sampling devices, and more particularly to an airtight waste solution sampling apparatus for effectively and accurately sampling waste treatment solutions that include volatile organic compounds (VOC""s).
Many treatment systems have been developed for treating industrial waste or waste from industrial processes in such a manner that the byproducts, after treatment, are suitable for being reused in the process itself, or are otherwise safe for alternate recontainerization or disposal. Typically, each such treatment system will include a Solvent Abatement Carbon Absorbers (SACA) for purifying an industrial waste fluid (air or solution), and a Steam Generator for regenerating the SACA by pumping steam through it.
Unfortunately, solids invariably accumulate at various points within the system including the bottom of the Steam Generator. To prevent transfer of such solids to the SACA, the Steam Generator periodically has to undergo what is called a xe2x80x9cblowdownxe2x80x9d process during which very hot water and steam are blown downwards through the bottom of the Steam Generator as blowdown waste. This blowdown waste may or may not be acceptable under existing regulatory standards for discharge into the local sanitary sewer.
To be sure existing regulatory standards are satisfied, sampling is usually required. Before sampling however, the blowdown waste must first be isolated and temporarily held or contained, and samples taken from it as such. Permits from regulatory agencies are usually required. Such regulatory agencies are generally reluctant to permit any discharge of waste in some areas, particularly where treatment efficiencies and discharge characteristics are not well-defined. Permitting agencies may prohibit any discharge from a treatment system until the discharge is characterized and shown to be within allowable standards.
Conventionally such samples, for example, are taken from the container or the temporarily held blowdown waste by inserting a dip tube and drawing the sample out. The drawn sample is then poured into an open bottle and capped off. The bottle is then taken to the testing and analytical station for analysis of the contents of the blowdown waste. The regulatory standards are drawn at and are looking for traces of hazardous compounds at levels of Parts per Billion (PPB). The sampling must therefore be precise and accurate in capturing and allowing testing of every compound in the blowdown waste at the very level at which such compound occurs in the waste.
With conventional sampling methods, such precision and accuracy are however a significant problem when the blowdown waste includes volatile organic compounds (VOC""s). The main problem in such cases is that the VOC""s are unfortunately allowed to escape during the sample collection process. As such, conventional sampling methods do not provide a composite and accurate sample that would represent accurately the blowdown solution being discharged.
There is therefore a need for a volatile compound airtight sampling apparatus for use with waste treatment systems.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an airtight sampling apparatus for effectively and accurately sampling a waste solution including volatile organic compounds (VOC""s) from a main waste solution conduit having a first pressure P1, is provided. The airtight sampling apparatus includes (a) a waste solution sampling conduit having a first end and a second end; (b) an input check valve connecting the first end of the waste solution sampling conduit to the main waste solution conduit; (c) an actuatable waste solution containing and discharge cylinder assembly having a first end and a second end connected to the second end of the waste solution sampling conduit; (d) an attachable and removable airtight sample holding container; and (e) a pressure adjustable output valve for coupling to the airtight sample holding container, the pressure adjustable output valve being located between the input check valve and the second end of the waste solution containing and discharge cylinder assembly, thereby enabling effective and accurate withdrawal of waste solutions including volatile organic compounds (VOC""s).